Marshall Mango
Marshall Mango, full name Marshall Morality Marsayas, also known as Melvin the Mute Merchant, is one of the major heroes in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. He is also the protagonist of the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Netherese Darkness, which will explain how he gets the skills of crafting Magic Stones, while acting under the alias of Melvin. Marshall is the only member of the Order of Flourish that is a retired veteran who fought on battlefield. He is also a close friend to August Corbin and an "uncle" figure to Selina Strawberry. Marshall is notably one of the earliest members of modern incarnations of the Order alongside the late Hestia Hawthorn, with two of them as close friends. Before his resignation ten years ago, Marshall had the privilege to discuss things with Lord Helio. Unlike many of the Order of Flourish members, who had gone corrupted due to letting their emotions getting the best of them, Marshall is the Only Sane Man in the Order who remains reasonable, as well as one of the few people who knew about the truth behind the Feast of Apollo and is opposed the project connected to the Supreme Croatoan Virus and the Blackness that were secretly orchestrated by the Order to pursue peace and immortality. According to Helene Hawthorn, Marshall once was a good man with optimism as well as courage. However, as years passed Marshall was traumatized by his loss in the war and then the overall Conspiracy. Apparently, Marshall lost his ability to speak, since he communicate with others mostly through written words and sign language. However, after knowing the fact that Ichabod Crane is the First Witness come back to life, Marshall broke his own silence and spoke out, revealing he wasn't a mute. Turned out, Marshall chose not to speak due to seeing what happened to his best friend, Alexander Apricot, for trying to expose the Croatoan Virus. He turned cynical and for ten years, he kept his mouth shut, living like a loner and secretly helping Corbin to investigate the case, but no longer had the courage to confront Lord Helio's madness. Therefore, he chose to resign in order to keep his own sanity, believing that Helio had gone rogue. He also opened an antique shop in the town, named Vestige Hall, and changed his name into Melvin. Marshall once attempted to make a change to join the investigation towards a serial killing case, committed by the infamous killer named La Gloton who terrorized the town for a long time. Nevertheless, ever since the tragic car crash (which is actually set up by Blaze Banana under Phyllis Peach' manipulation) that crippled Captain Frank Irving's daughter, Marshall started to believe that all people connected to the investigation. Therefore, to prevent himself from going mad like Lord Helio, Marshall went quiet and started to purge himself from emotions. In spite of this, Ichabod and Abbie's Witnesses identity rekindled his hope and he was willing to assist him. When Selina went insane due to Peach's manipulation, Marshall replaced Selina's role as the helper from the Order and helped the Team Witness to enter the Station of Shine, so that they can save Selina from herself and arrive to the center of the second Feast of Apollo, in order to stop the dark plan of Helio. Before he revealed his true identity, Marshall is the only people who knew Lord Helio's true name; Carmichael Clearness. He is also skilled in crafting the magic stone rings. He is a skilled ring maker who created the Flame Ring for Calvin Cranberry. Initially, Marshall didn't make rings because of fear that he might get innocent people involved, but when Calvin came to him after receiving the Flame Ring from the White Wizard, Marshall's resolve was renewed and he began to offer his aid to Calvin by creating more Magic Rings for him to use in his fight with the Zodiac Demons. Marshall claims that the crafting on the rings depends on the resonance of the stones that he use, but he does not know what magic they are imbued with until they have been tested by Calvin. ''Overview'' ''Design and Appearance (Old Script) ''Melvin the Mute Merchant Originally, Melvin the Merchant and Marshall Mango were two different individual in the Old Script, but the New Script had merged two of them together and fully changed Marshall's role from an arc villain to a supporting protagonist of the whole story, making Marshall a much more important character as well. In the Old Script, Melvin is an amoral mute merchant who sold ancient relics for money and has been related to many mob dealers, grave robbers, treasure hunters, bounty hunters and so on, including the likes of Nick Hawley and Carmilla Pines, being their biggest clients of them all. In spite of this, he has his own standards like never selling drugs, weapons or dynamites, and he refused to sell mechanics to the clients of KnightWalker Family. In addition, in the Old Script, he had absolutely no relations to the Order of Flourish, just being a random guy in town who is a hidden badass. At the time, the Order of Flourish is merely a cult instead of a secret council that runs everything inside Sleepy Hollow. Therefore, in the Old Script, Melvin was merely a merchant who is nearly a flat supporting character like many amoral businessman in fictional works. His old character was nearly the same as Hawley in the original TV series, but much more amoral. However, to make the story more simplified and logical while making the character a more interesting hidden badass, a new concept was prepared for the character and it received a dramatic change in characteristics, save for his occupation of a merchant as well as his status as a mute... although in the Old Script, he's really a mute. All of Melvin's characteristics later was split and he later became a decomposite character, in order to combine those characteristics with other characters in order to reduce the story's complexity. For example, his greedy and amoral side was merged with Orlando Orange, but was brought up to eleven. His connection with Carmilla Pines was merged with Walter Watermelon, although he still knew her in the New Script. The rest of his heroic traits was merged with Marshall Mango, formerly an arc villain of the Saga, who became a decomposite character as well (as stated below). Therefore, "Melvin" in the new script is the pretense of actually a (former) Order of Flourish member who pretended to be mute and tried to find a way to save the Order of Flourish, and of course, he was waiting for the Witnesses to show up. He was also a friend to Calvin Cranberry who helped him and Zoe Corinth to hide, becoming a much more important character. ''Old Marshall Mango - Sin of Wrath'' Originally, there was a Marshall Mango Arc in the old script of Harvest Saga, where Marshall served as the Arc Villain who would be the boss before Ichabod had faced Selina Strawberry and Lord Helio. Nevertheless, this was eventually scrapped and merged into Selina's role Star Spangled Sub Saga. Originally in old script (where Helene Hawthorn was yet to exist), Selina was a disfigured poet and yet the Only Sane Woman in the story (though she still was one of the main antagonists of Harvest Saga even in the old script), while Marshall was the embodiment of the Sin of Wrath. He was still a veteran in the old script, but he was driven to insanity as a result of war and constantly abused others in his twisted sense of justice, being the polar opposite to the current role of himself (being a reasonable hero as well as the Only Sane Man in the Order) in the new script. ''New Marshall Mango - Virtue of Temperance'' However, as the story made clear that Selina had her own dark side, it was considered that it was better to make Selina an embodiment of the Sin of Wrath instead of Marshall. Therefore, all of the traits fro,m Marshall's antagonistic side was stripped from his character and merged with Selina's antagonistic side, and Marshall will have his own unique personality later after replacing Selina as the Only Sane Man and merging him with the character "Melvin the Mute Merchant", like stated above. In the new script, Marshall was much more heroic and reasonable than before, being a counterpart to Selina who lost control in her personality. Marshall remained control due to him maintaining his basic line and left the Order of Flourish in time in order to make his own mind clear, clear from its fanatic and overzealous faith before seeking ways to change it and improve it. Unlike other members from the Order, Marshall still remains reasonable and never got his emotions took the best of him. He admitted that he had his own dark side, which is disillusion on the faith of the Order, but instead of choosing to make it swallow him, he chose to change the Order to a better way. In order not to let others got hurt, he spoke no word to others about it, even Calvin Cranberry (who is one of the few person who knew who he is) never knew what Marshall was planning, until Marshall met Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills under the introduction of Nick Hawley. That's when he decided to break his ten-year-old silence and decided to inform them about who he really was. ''Name'' ''Marshall & Marshall Island'' Marshall is an occupation name whose origin is from the Frankish mare ("horse") + skalkoz ("servant"). It is most commonly found as a surname, but may also be used as a given name. It is also an old Scottish surname meaning 'Love of Horses'. The name is also named after Marshall Island, which is notable for the infamous nuclear testing at Bikini Atoll. From 1946 to 1958, the early years of the Cold War, the United States tested 67 nuclear weapons at its Pacific Proving Grounds located in the Marshall Islands, including the largest atmospheric nuclear test ever conducted by the U.S., code named Castle Bravo. "The bombs had a total yield of 108,496 kilotons, over 7,200 times more powerful than the atomic weapons used during World War II." With the 1952 test of the first U.S. hydrogen bomb, code named "Ivy Mike," the island of Elugelab in the Enewetak atoll was destroyed. In 1956, the United States Atomic Energy Commission regarded the Marshall Islands as "by far the most contaminated place in the world." Nuclear claims between the U.S. and the Marshall Islands are ongoing, and health effects from these nuclear tests linger. Project 4.1 was a medical study conducted by the United States of those residents of the Bikini Atoll exposed to radioactive fallout. From 1956 to August 1998, at least $759 million was paid to the Marshallese Islanders in compensation for their exposure to U.S. nuclear weapon testing. The inhabitants of the Marshall Islands, particularly those closest to Bikini Atoll, were exposed to high levels of radiation. The highest levels of radiation exposure were found in the areas of local fallout. The fallout produced from nuclear tests can affect the human populations internally or externally. External irradiation is from penetrating gamma rays that come from particles on the ground. ''Marshal (military rank) The name serves as a pun on the military rank "Marshal", a term used in several official titles in various branches of society. As marshals became trusted members of the courts of Medieval Europe, the title grew in reputation. During the last few centuries, it has been used for elevated offices, such as in military rank and civilian law enforcement. "Marshal" is an ancient loanword from Norman French (cf. modern French maréchal), which in turn is borrowed from Old Frankish *''marhskalk (="stable boy, keeper, servant"), being still evident in Middle Dutch maerscalc, marscal, and in modern Dutch maarschalk (="military chief commander"; the meaning influenced by the French use). It is cognate with Old High German mar(ah)-scalc "id.", modern German (Feld-)Marschall (="military chief commander"; the meaning again influenced by the French use). It originally and literally meant "horse servant", from Germanic *''marha''- "horse" (cf. English mare and modern German Mähre, meaning "horse of bad quality") and *skalk- "servant" (cf. Old Engl. scealc "servant, soldier" and outdated German Schalk, meaning "high-ranking servant"). This "horse servant" origin is retained in the current French name for farrier: maréchal-ferrant. The late Roman and Byzantine title of comes stabuli ("count of the stables") was a calque of the Germanic, which became Old French con(n)estable and modern connétable, and, borrowed from the Old French, the English word "constable". Finally, in Byzantium, a marshal with elevated authority, notably a borderlands military command, was also known as an exarch. In many countries, the rank of marshal, cf. field marshal, is the highest army rank, outranking other general officers. The equivalent navy rank is often admiral of the fleet. Marshals are typically, but not exclusively, appointed only in wartime. In many countries, especially in Europe, the special symbol of a marshal is a baton, and their insignia often incorporate batons. In some countries, the term "marshal" is used instead of "general" in the higher air force ranks. The four highest Royal Air Force ranks are marshal of the Royal Air Force, air chief marshal, air marshal and air vice marshal (although the first named, which has generally been suspended as a peacetime rank, is the only one which can properly be considered a marshal). The five-star rank of marshal of the Air Force is used by some Commonwealth and Middle Eastern air forces. In the French Army and most National Armies modeled upon the French system, maréchal des logis ("marshal-of-lodgings") is a cavalry term equivalent to sergeant. Some historical rulers have used special "marshal" titles to reward certain subjects. Though not strictly military ranks, these honorary titles have been exclusively bestowed upon successful military leaders, such as the famous grand marshal of Ayacucho Antonio José de Sucre. Most famous are the Marshals of France (Maréchaux de France), not least under Napoléon I. Another such title was that of Reichsmarschall, bestowed upon Hermann Göring by Adolf Hitler, although it was never a regular title as it had been "invented" for Göring who was the only titleholder in history. In England during the First Barons' War the title "Marshal of the Army of God" was bestowed upon Robert Fitzwalter by election. Both the Soviet Union and Russia have army general as well as "marshal" in their rank system, the latter being largely an honorary rank. ''Melvin'' Melvin is a masculine given name and surname, likely a variant of Melville and a descendant of the French surname de Maleuin and the later Melwin. It may alternatively be spelled as Melvyn and the name Melivinia may be used a feminine form. Of Norman French origin, originally Malleville, which translates to "bad town," it's likely it made its way into usage in Scotland as a result of the Norman conquest of England. It came into use as a given name as early as the 19th century, in English-speaking populations. ''Introduction'' ''Hestia'' ''Zoe'' ''Virtue Motif - Temperance'' Temperance is defined as moderation or voluntary self-restraint. It is typically described in terms of what an individual voluntarily refrains from doing. This includes restraint from retaliation in the form of non-violence and forgiveness, restraint from arrogance in the form of humility and modesty, restraint from excesses such as splurging now in the form of prudence, and restraint from excessive anger or craving for something in the form of calmness and self-control. Temperance has been described as a virtue by religious thinkers, philosophers, and more recently, psychologists, particularly in the positive psychology movement. In classical iconography, the virtue is often depicted as a woman holding two vessels transferring water from one to another. It was one of the cardinal virtues in western thought found in Greek philosophy and Christianity, as well as eastern traditions such as Buddhism and Hinduism. Temperance is one of the six virtues in the positive psychology classification, included with wisdom, courage, humanity, justice, and transcendence. It is generally characterized as the control over excess, and expressed through characteristics such as chastity, modesty, humility, self-regulation, forgiveness and mercy; each of these involves restraining an excess of some impulse, such as sexual desire, vanity, or anger. ''Tarot Motif - XIV. Temperance'' Temperance (XIV) is the fourteenth trump or Major Arcana card in most traditional Tarot decks. It is used in game playing as well as in divination. Temperance (Italian: La Temperanza) appears in the oldest Italian decks where it is numbered VI or VII. In the Tarot de Marseille and in most contemporary decks the card is numbered XIV. In the Thoth Tarot and decks influenced by it, this card is called Art rather than Temperance. Temperance is almost invariably depicted as a person pouring liquid from one receptacle into another. Historically, this was a standard symbol of the virtue temperance, one of the cardinal virtues, representing the dilution of wine with water. In many decks, the person is a winged angel, usually female or androgynous, and stands with one foot on water and one foot on land. At the end of the path in the lower left part of the card, there is a crown to show the attainment of a goal, or mastery thereof. In the Rider-Waite image by Pamela Coleman-Smith (shown on this page) the Hebrew Tetragrammaton is on the angel's chest above the square and triangle. In the derivative Tarot decks this is usually not included. ''Logo'' Mandala by aetheryum.jpg ''Data'' ''Personality'' Marshall, like Phyllis Peach, started as an ambitious person who joined the Order of Flourish in an attempt to raise his own social status. Nevertheless, unlike Phyllis, Marshall's intentions are always noble and wants to do good things to Sleepy Hollow using his identity as a member from the Order. So far, he is considered as the sanest man in the Order of Flourish, and the only major member of the Order who lives without getting corrupted by his emotions due to his temperance, the very same Heavenly Virtue he represented. It's not because he's incorruptible that he wasn't corrupt, but because Marshall has his own rules. It was out of remorse since Marshall was the one who designed the infamous Hamel Cane, the cane that was used to gather power for summoning the solar eclipse used to instigate the Feast of Apollo. He once was afraid of allowing people around him to be harmed, so he decided to keep his mouth shut after he resigned, disguising as a mute merchant. Like Phyllis, Marshall also discovered that the Stone of Wisdom was Lord Helio's source of power. However, Marshall soon found out the Stone of Wisdom's hazardous effect and curse, and he refused to give into its temptation. Instead of making the grief of losing Hestia Hawthorn or his inner desire consumed him, Helio quit the Order's side once the Feast of Apollo was instigated. The Feast of Apollo was the catalyst to make him discover the Order's darkest secrets and cannot save Lord Helio, the one he once regarded as a brother, from the depth of madness. He then disguised himself as a mute merchant, acting distant to anyone except Zoe Corinth and Calvin Cranberry, while the latter believed that Marshall / Melvin was traumatized by Hestia's demise and turned into a mute. In fact, Marshall was indeed sad when he lost Hestia, since he was once in love with her and treated her as his family. He just hid those feelings deep inside so that it won't distract him from his duty of keeping Sleepy Hollow safe and clean. After Hestia reunited with her father, and the affair between Harold and Hestia was revealed, Marshall was angry at them first, since he felt being betrayed. However, seeing Helene's disfigurement and Harold's remorse made Marshall to tolerate the feelings between Hestia and Harold Honeydew, to the point of acknowledging Harold as his brother. Marshall was the few who knew the Order's existence, since he was one of them. Under his request, Harold and Hestia joined the Order. Marshall also helped in raising Helene Hawthorn. For ten years, he also often visited Merry Melody, Helene's circus, and was kind to all of the members inside, under the pretense of "Melvin". After his resignation, Marshall was visited by Calvin and Zoe, who asked for shelter. When Calvin saw Zoe Corinth, who bore striking similarities with Hestia, he felt God sent Hestia back to him and adopt her as his daughter. Therefore, when he realized that the White Wizard was the father of Hestia, making the reason of taking her away justified, Marshall was heartbroken but still decided to allow the White Wizard do so. Nevertheless, the truth of Zoe soon crushed him when it was revealed that Zoe was Hestia reincarnated, while the White Wizard was Lord Helio. He immediately joined the side of Ichabod as a result, even if that meant he'll stand against Helio's primary enforcer, Selina Strawberry, who once thought Marshall was dead and was angry at his "betrayal", until Selina realized that Marshall did the right thing and was being misunderstood all along. ''Pure of Heart Proposal'' Marshall Mango''' is one of the few Harvest Saga new characters who did not serve as an arc villain in his sub arc. He was a retired army officer who is a friend of the aforementioned August Corbin and resided in Sleepy Hollow, knowing it would be his home. Marshall Mango was previously known as "Marshall the Mangler", who is said to butcher his enemies with cruelty. However, in reality, Marshall is not as cruel as many rumors claimed. Marshall was a good friend with Selina Strawberry and was also a calm person who considered his colleagues as family and would usually not betray them. If anyone betrayed them, Marshall will seek out the reason before he set out his punishment on those who betrayed the Order for money or other malicious purpose, not tragic reasons. Although with a menacing face, Marshall was quite gentle and forgiving, as only a few people like Phyllis Peach and Pedro Pineapple he won't forgive. Marshall is the first person after Phyllis Peach who had eventually delved into the inner corruption of the Order of Flourish, realizing its road being gone horribly wrong and its leader became corrupted. Unlike Selina Strawberry, Marshall tried to convince Lord Helio to snap out of Moloch's control, and it soon made him stand against the corrupted leader. Marshall was the archenemy of Crow Faux and would try to hunt the latter down, but he admired Crow Faux for his reasonable personality. Marshall soon became allies of Team Witness after Selina Strawberry Arc begins. Marshall often thought the Order was doing the wrong thing about hiding the secret war. He believed people should know the truth so that they would defend themselves into safety, as a contrary to Selina who decided to keep the secrets hidden for most of people in order to keep them safe. He eventually stood against Selina and became the catalyst to make her redeem herself. After Selina became the Light Lady, Marshall helped her to reform the Order of Flourish. Under his management as a military member, the Order of Flourish went on its right way once again in just one month. '''Marshall represents the honorable side of the Order, and he is always an optimist who never fails to bring hope upon those who had fell into Despair Even Horizon, just like a younger Lord Helio. However, it took Marshall a long, long way of struggling before he prevented himself from becoming corrupt and delusional like Lord Helio, since he had his own dark side as well. ''Personal Information'' ''Physical Appearance'' ''Melvin'' ''Marshall'' ''History'' ''Cameo'' ''Synopsis'' ''Major Battles'' ''Main Theme'' ''Theme of Melvin'' ''Abilities & Skills'' ''Silence Defense - Melvin'' Under his Melvin disguise, Marshall has the ability to create a soundproof field. The field makes it so that the sounds inside the field cannot be heard from the outside. The opposite effect can also be applied, making the sounds from the outside impossible to be perceived from the inside. Fighting enemies in this environment would cause a loud sonic boom as soon as Melvin lands his first attack, causing other enemies' ear pain and confused them. Melvin himself is immune to this sonic boom due to protecting himself with his soundproof effects, and he can make the environment silent in any time. What is more, if Melvin is focused enough, his soundproof field can become strong enough to even defect several magical detection, including Maria Arzonia's Guide Spirit Vision and magician's mind-reading effect, making anyone impossible to detect his existence through magic skills. With this, he eventually evades the capture from the Order of Flourish loyalists and remained as a recluse. *'Son du Silence:' Melvin creates silence that surrounds the entire area around him, rendering the environment silent and making his enemies unable to detect his movements and fight, so that he could take his chance to land a sonic boom attack on them. "Son du Silence" means "Sound of Silence" in French. *'Sound Absorption:' Melvin absorbs the sound from his enemies' voice, usually war cry and fueled his strength with them. With this sound absorption, he'll render the environment silence before landing a massive attack upon enemies, causing a large sonic boom that would even shatter the glass 100 meters away in radius. He will also attack his enemies to force them to cry out, so that he can absorb their sound and kill them with the strength it provided. ''Sonic Power - Marshall'' ''Power Levels'' ''Quotes'' ''Message - Written'' ''Body Language'' ''Spoken Words'' *''"Only the insane monsters like you will sacrifice all lives to revive one life. Only a beast like you will remove all those precious emotions just to spread hope. You cannot disregard all those happy life. I will not forget my own affection towards all those I cared about, Helio."'' *''"You changed, Helio. You once tried to protect all lives, but now you're in war with life itself."'' *''"I'll just keep it like that... Calvin..."'' ''Quotes about Marshall'' ''Voice'' ''Normal'' ''Sonic Boom (WARNING: LOUD!!!) ''Gallery ''Trivia'' *Like Harold Honeydew and Albert Apple, Marshall was once set as an arc villain until the new script made him a supporting hero and omitted his villain arc. *Marshall / Melvin is the first silent protagonist of the CIS Production's story, since when he appears in Netherese Darkness as its protagonists, he communicate via sign language, facial expression and written message, while acting under his alias of Melvin the Mute Merchant. ''Real-Life Inspirations'' ''Wen Yiduo'' Wen Yiduo (24 November 1899 – 15 July 1946), formerly also romanized Wen I-to, was a prominent Chinese poet and scholar who was assassinated by the Kuomintang. Wen was born Wén Jiāhuá (聞家驊) on 24 November 1899 in Xishui County, Hubei. After receiving a traditional education he went on to continue studying at the Tsinghua University. In 1922, he traveled to the United States to study fine arts and literature at the Art Institute of Chicago. It was during this time that his first collection of poetry, Hongzhu (紅燭, "Red Candle"), was published. In 1925, he traveled back to China and took a university teaching post. In 1928, his second collection, Sishui (死水, "Dead Water"), was published. In the same year he joined the Crescent Moon Society and wrote essays on poetry. He also began to publish the results of his classical Chinese literature research. At the outbreak of the Second Sino-Japanese War, he and many other intellectuals from northeastern China migrated to Kunming, Yunnan. There he was able to continue to teach, this time in the wartime National Southwestern Associated University. Wen stopped writing poetry in 1931 and became increasingly involved in social criticism. He became politically active in 1944 in support of the China Democratic League. His outspoken nature led to his assassination by secret agents of the Kuomintang, right after eulogizing his friend Li Gongpu's life at Li's funeral in 1946. A monument to Wen can be found at the Yunnan Normal University campus in Kunming, as can a large statue. A small memorial to him, including a wall portrait painted from a famous picture of him smoking his pipe is found in a walkway by his former home (the site is now part of an elementary school) in the Green Lake area of Kunming. He and his wife, Gao Zhen, are buried at the Babaoshan Revolutionary Cemetery in Beijing. ''Liang Qichao'' Liang Qichao (Chinese: 梁啟超; Cantonese: Lèuhng Kái-chīu; 23 February 1873 – 19 January 1929), courtesy name Zhuoru, art name Rengong, was a Chinese scholar, journalist, philosopher, and reformist who lived during the late Qing dynasty and the early Republic of China. He inspired Chinese scholars with his writings and reform movements. ''Sun Yat-sen'' Sun Yat-sen (/ˈsʊn ˈjɑːtˈsɛn/; 12 November 1866 – 12 March 1925) was a Chinese physician, writer, philosopher, calligrapher and revolutionary, the first president and founding father of the Republic of China. As the foremost pioneer and first leader of a Republican China, Sun is referred to as the "Father of the Nation" in the Republic of China (ROC) and the "forerunner of democratic revolution" in the People's Republic of China (PRC). Sun played an instrumental role in the overthrow of the Qing dynasty (the last imperial dynasty of China) during the years leading up to the Xinhai Revolution. He was appointed to serve as Provisional President of the Republic of China when it was founded in 1912. He later co-founded the Kuomintang (Nationalist Party of China), serving as its first leader. Sun was a uniting figure in post-Imperial China, and he remains unique among 20th-century Chinese politicians for being widely revered amongst the people from both sides of the Taiwan Strait. Although Sun is considered to be one of the greatest leaders of modern China, his political life was one of constant struggle and frequent exile. After the success of the revolution and the Han Chinese regaining power after 268 years of Qing dynasty rule, he quickly resigned from his post as President of the newly founded Republic of China to Yuan Shikai, and led successive revolutionary governments as a challenge to the warlords who controlled much of the nation. Sun did not live to see his party consolidate its power over the country during the Northern Expedition. His party, which formed a fragile alliance with the Communists, split into two factions after his death. Sun's chief legacy resides in his developing of the political philosophy known as the Three Principles of the People: nationalism (Han Chinese nationalism: independence from imperialist domination - taking back power from the Manchurian Qing dynasty), democracy, and the people's livelihood (just society).6 ''Leon Trotsky'' Leon Trotsky (/ˈtrɒtski/; born Lev Davidovich Bronstein;b 7 November 26 October 1879 – 21 August 1940) was a Russian revolutionary, theorist, and Soviet politician. Ideologically a Marxist and a Leninist, he later developed his own version of Marxist thought, Trotskyism. Initially supporting the Menshevik Internationalists faction within the Russian Social Democratic Labor Party, he joined the Bolsheviks ("majority") just before the 1917 October Revolution, immediately becoming a leader within the Communist Party. He would go on to become one of the seven members of the first Politburo, founded in 1917 to manage the Bolshevik Revolution. During the early days of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (RSFSR) and the Soviet Union, he served first as People's Commissar for Foreign Affairs and later as the founder and commander of the Red Army, with the title of People's Commissar of Military and Naval Affairs. He became a major figure in the Bolshevik victory in the Russian Civil War (1918–22). After leading a failed struggle of the Left Opposition against the policies and rise of Joseph Stalin in the 1920s and against the increasing role of bureaucracy in the Soviet Union, Trotsky was removed as Commissar for Military and Naval Affairs (January 1925), removed from the Politburo (October 1926), removed from the Central Committee (October 1927), expelled from the Communist Party (November 1927), exiled to Alma–Ata (January 1928), and exiled from the Soviet Union (February 1929). As the head of the Fourth International, Trotsky continued from exile to oppose the Stalinist bureaucracy in the Soviet Union. On 20 August 1940, Trotsky was assassinated by Ramón Mercader, a Spanish-born NKVD agent, dying the next day in a hospital. Mercader, who attacked Trotsky with an ice axe, acted upon instruction from Stalin and was nearly beaten to death by Trotsky's bodyguards, with Mercader spending 20 years in a Mexican prison for murdering Trotsky. Stalin presented Mercader with an Order of Lenin in absentia. Trotsky's ideas formed the basis of Trotskyism, a major school of Marxist thought that opposes the theories of Stalinism. He was written out of the history books under Stalin, and was one of the few Soviet political figures who was not rehabilitated by the government under Nikita Khrushchev in the 1950s. ''Fictionalized Inspirations'' ''Obi-Wan Kenobi'' Obi-Wan Kenobi, later known as Ben Kenobi during his exile, is one of the main characters in Star Wars Franchise. He was a Force-sensitive human male Jedi Master who served the Galactic Republic. He was mentor and close friend to both Anakin Skywalker and his son, Luke, training them in the ways of the Force. Born on the planet Stewjon, Kenobi was taken as the Padawan learner of Qui-Gon Jinn. Kenobi became the first Jedi in a millennium to defeat a Sith Lord when he defeated Darth Maul during the Battle of Naboo. During the battle, Jinn was mortally wounded by Maul, and perished in Kenobi's arms. At Jinn's behest, Kenobi took Anakin Skywalker to be his own Padawan, training him during the decade leading up to the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars, Skywalker was made a Jedi Knight while Kenobi (as a result of his military successes in the Outer Rim) was granted the title of Master and named to the Jedi Council. The two Jedi fought alongside each other as generals many times. In the last days of the Clone Wars, Skywalker turned to the dark side, betraying the Jedi. Skywalker's new Sith Master, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, used Order 66 to destroy the Jedi Order, though Kenobi survived and reunited with another survivor, Grand Master Yoda. Kenobi confronted Skywalker, who had now taken the name Darth Vader, on Mustafar, and the two dueled. Kenobi emerged the victor, gravely wounding Vader and remorsefully leaving him for dead. However, as Palpatine established the Galactic Empire in place of the Galactic Republic, Vader was rehabilitated, though he was forced to rely on a cybernetic suit for life support. Kenobi went into exile on Tatooine, where he would watch over Vader's newborn son, Luke Skywalker, who he took to live with his aunt and uncle, Beru and Owen Lars. Seventeen years later, he eventually confronted his old enemy Maul, who he again defeated in a brief duel. As the former Sith lay dying in Kenobi's arms, the two finally made peace, and Maul stated that Luke would avenge them both. Two years after the death of Maul, Kenobi received a message via R2-D2 from Leia Organa asking for help in the Rebel Alliance's fight against the Empire. The droid contained the plans to the Death Star, a battle station created by the Empire capable of destroying planets, and the plans needed to be taken to Bail Organa on Alderaan. After Luke Skywalker's aunt and uncle were killed by Imperial forces searching for the plans, Skywalker agreed to join Kenobi on this mission and be trained as a Jedi. The pair were taken to Alderaan by Han Solo, only for them to discover that the planet had been destroyed by the Death Star. Their ship, the Millennium Falcon, was captured by the Death Star's tractor beam, and Kenobi was confronted by Darth Vader. Vader and Kenobi dueled again, and Kenobi allowed Vader to kill him so that Luke and his companions could escape the Death Star. In the following years, as Luke continued fighting for the Rebel Alliance, Kenobi continued to give him guidance as a Force spirit, including directing Luke to the planet Dagobah, where Luke received training from one of Obi-Wan's Masters, Yoda. ''Sister Jude'' Sister Jude "Judy" Martin is an anti-villain in American Horror Story: Asylum. She is the stern head nun in charge of administration and discipline at Briarcliff Manor. She is a main character in Asylum portrayed by Jessica Lange. Her character undergoes a major fall from grace, during which her name and title change by the end of the story. She believes that mental illness is the fashionable explanation for sin. She is dedicated to the management of Briarcliff, hoping to make it a model institution and to atone for past sins. While stern towards her subordinates and those in her care, she is remarkably self-effacing in the presence of Monsignor Timothy Howard, the head of the institution, whom she fantasizes about. She does have a capacity for compassion, indicated by her treatment of Sister Mary Eunice and a suffering Jed Potter. She resents Dr. Arden, both for his dismissal of her faith and the free rein he is permitted outside her purview. Sister Jude is a stern nun with a dark past, who oversees the doctors and patients at Briarcliff. Though she initially appears to be strict with the patients, she is later shown to be caring and vulnerable. She harbors sexual feelings towards Monsignor Timothy Howard, and has fantasies that they will one day be together, whilst despising Dr. Arden for his power over the asylum and his lack of faith in Christianity. In the episode "Tricks and Treats", it is revealed that she was once a philandering nightclub singer who unintentionally killed a young girl in a drunk driving accident in 1949. It is later revealed that Sister Jude became a nun because of the car accident. Unbeknownst to Jude, Mary Eunice begins taunting her about the hit-and-run. After "Anne Frank" declares Dr. Arden to be a Nazi concentration camp doctor, Jude grows suspicious and hires Sam Goodman, an investigator of Nazis. Arden manipulates the Monsignor into firing Jude from her position as the head of Briarcliff. She goes to deliver a copy of Arden's fingerprints to Sam Goodman, who has confirmed her suspicions, only to find him stabbed and dying. Jude realizes Mary Eunice killed him and is possessed by the Devil from Jed's exorcism. She intends to commit suicide, but plans to visit the family of the girl she thought she killed in the hit-and-run. Jude discovers the girl is actually alive and survived the accident. Sister Jude then believes that God has had a plan for her all along, and she decides that it is her duty to put an end to all the inhumane treatments being used at Briarcliff. She returns to the asylum to right all the wrongs she's made, but quickly finds herself committed to Briarcliff after being framed for murdering Frank, the security guard. When Mother Superior Claudia visits her in the common room, Jude requests for her to help Lana get out of the asylum as she regrets admitting her in the first place. Before Lana successfully escapes, she promises Jude that she will return the favor and get Jude released as well. However, when Lana returns less than a year later, she is told by Monsignor Howard that Jude had committed suicide, even though she is actually being held in solitary confinement. Some years later, Kit Walker sees Jude and visits Lana to insist that she keep her word about getting her out, but Lana believes that Jude deserves to be kept in the asylum after all the suffering she's caused. Jude is given the alias "Betty Drake" in order to hide her identity to ensure she is not discovered and freed from the asylum. The Monsignor reveals to Jude that he is being promoted to the position of Cardinal of New York, and promises to release Jude as soon as possible, however he never comes back for her. Jude gradually falls deeper into insanity, not realizing two years have passed since the Monsignor left the asylum and handed it over to the state of Massachusetts. In Lana's interview in 2013, she reveals that she tried to find Jude during the filming of her documentary, Briarcliff Exposed, but that she was already gone. It is revealed that Jude had been released from the asylum and taken into the care of Kit, who frequently visited her following Alma's death. Kit helped Jude through the detox of medication given to her while she was at Briarcliff. She seemed to get better, before having a violent episode of insanity. Thomas and Julia took Jude into the woods, where she came back inexplicably healed. Jude taught swing dancing to Kit and the children, while giving the latter life lessons. Lana reveals that Jude died six months later, succumbing to Shachath's kiss. She is portrayed by Jessica Lange, who also played Constance Langdon, Fiona Goode and Elsa Mars in other seasons. ''Alfred Pennyworth'' Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, most commonly in association with the superhero Batman. Pennyworth is depicted as Bruce Wayne's loyal and tireless butler, housekeeper, legal guardian, best friend, aide-de-camp, and surrogate father figure following the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne. As a British ex-Special Operations Executive operative of honor and ethics with connections within the intelligence community, he has been called "Batman's batman". He also provides comic relief with his sarcastic and cynical attitude which often adds humor to dialogue with Batman. A vital part of the Batman mythos, Alfred was nominated for the Wizard Fan Award for Favorite Supporting Male Character in 1994. In non-comics media, the character has been portrayed by noted actors William Austin, Eric Wilton, Michael Gough, Michael Caine, and Jeremy Irons on film and by Alan Napier, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Ian Abercrombie, David McCallum, and Sean Pertwee on television. ''Bishop Myriel'' Bishop Charles-François-Bienvenu Myriel, referred to as Bishop Myriel or Monseigneur Bienvenu, is a fictional character in Victor Hugo's Les Misérables. Myriel is the Bishop of Digne in southeastern France. The actual Bishop of Digne during the time period in which Myriel's appearance in the novel is set was Bienvenu de Miollis (1753-1843). He served as Hugo's model for Myriel. In both the novel as well as the film and musical adaptions of it, the Bishop is a heroic figure who personifies compassion and mercy. While a little-known priest, he had a chance encounter with Napoleon and praised him, as a result of which he was made a bishop. He continues to act like a common, compassionate, country priest, generally known by the name "Monseigneur Bienvenu" ("welcome"). He moved into the small town hospital, so that the episcopal palace could be used as a hospital and keeps only a tenth of his salary for himself, spending the rest on alms. He once accompanied a condemned man to the scaffold, after the village priest refused to do so. Hugo devotes one chapter to a transformative episode for Myriel, in which the Bishop visits an old revolutionary on his deathbed. They discuss the politics and morality of revolution, and Myriel comes to marvel at his "spiritual radicalism", asking his blessing as he dies. One night Jean Valjean shows up at his door, asking a place to stay the night. Bienvenu graciously accepts him, feeds him, and gives him a bed. Valjean takes most of Bienvenu's silver and runs off in the night. The police capture Valjean and take him back to face Bienvenu. When the police inform Bienvenu they have found the silver in Valjean's knapsack, Bienvenu tells the police that he had given them to Valjean as a gift. He chastises Valjean for not taking the silver candlesticks as well. After the police leave, Bienvenu tells Valjean to use the silver to become an honest man. Myriel is referenced several times later in the novel. In 1821, Valjean, while serving as a mayor under the name Monsieur Madeleine, learns from a local newspaper of Myriel's death at 82. Not long after, as Valjean contemplates allowing Champmathieu to be convicted in his stead, a "terrible voice" tells him: "Destroy these candlesticks! Annihilate this souvenir! Forget the Bishop! Forget everything! Destroy this Champmathieu, do! ... Yes, it is well arranged thus. Ah, wretch!" The voice then warns that one person, presumably Champmathieu, will curse him if he follows that advice. The voice is not identified, but the passage implies that it is the recently deceased Myriel as it concludes with Valjean asking who is there. ''Sojiro Sakura'' Sojiro Sakura is a supporting character from Persona 5. He is the manager of Cafe Leblanc in Yongen-Jaya. He is Futaba Sakura's adoptive father, and oversees the care of the protagonist during his probation in Tokyo. Sojiro is serious and a bit cold to the protagonist in the beginning, begrudgingly taking him in as a favor to a friend. Like many characters in the beginning of the story, he is cautious of him due to his probation, even stating that he will do very little if the protagonist gets himself into trouble. However, the longer the protagonist lives with him, Sojiro slowly builds trust in him and even begins teaching him to make Leblanc's signature coffee and curry. He also begins to joke around with the protagonist more, seeing that the protagonist is not a delinquent as the probation makes him seem like. Sojiro is a very smooth talker and often charms women with choice words, stating that he was "quite the ladies man" in his youth. Despite this, Sojiro has never been married and has only loved one person ever: Wakaba Isshiki. Wakaba's "suicide" became one of his biggest regrets in his life and is part of the reason why he adopted her daughter, Futaba Sakura. Despite the life she lives as a shut-in, he allows her to do so knowing that her mother's death haunts her and to atone for doing nothing even after Wakaba foresaw her impending death. After the protagonist helps Futaba to leave the Sakura residence and learning of both of their involvement in the Phantom Thieves, he begins to stand up for the protagonist and becomes supportive of their efforts due to their goal of taking down Masayoshi Shido, a man responsible for Wakaba's death. ''Kuzen Yoshimura'' Yoshimura (芳村, Yoshimura) is an SSS-rated ghoul and was the manager of the Anteiku café. He tries to help ghouls who cannot hunt or kill human beings for themselves due to his love of both species. He, at one point, takes in Ken Kaneki, a human-ghoul hybrid, and shows him the way of living as a ghoul. Before, under the moniker of the One-Eyed Owl (隻眼の梟, Sekigan no Fukurō), he repeatedly tried to cover up for the real Owl's behavior, who was really his daughter Eto who he had with a human named Ukina when he went by the name Kuzen (功善, Kuzen). Later, when the CCG realizes there are two Owls, the ghoul investigators begin to call him the Non-Killing Owl (不殺の梟, Fusatsu no Fukurō). Following the Owl Suppression Operation he is captured for his kakuhou to be used to create the Owl-series of artificial one-eyed ghouls. A kind and generous old man, the manager shows that he is both wise and reasonable even among the ghouls. People like Nishiki Nishio often question his motives on how and why it is that he has come to be a solemn peacemaker in the 20th ward, but he is nonetheless reliable and great for those who serve him. As head of his organization Anteiku, he is not afraid to assert his authority, but his demands are mostly agreeable to Anteiku's members. Although rare among the ghouls, Yoshimura holds equal regard to both ghouls and humans. His kind and fair nature is a stark contrast to what Yoshimura was in the past. During his early years as Kuzen, Yoshimura had a loner's mentality. He was too strong and his strength isolated him from others. He avoided others and closed his heart to anyone he came across. He resented his existence as a ghoul, seeing himself as a curse that killed others in order to stay alive. After meeting Ukina, his personality took a change for the better. He began to slowly open up to her and eventually came to love her immensely. It is through his relationship with Ukina that Yoshimura decided to create Anteiku and develop his goal to help those like his past self and other ghouls or humans in need. This is best represented with the birth of his child, a bridge between ghouls and humans. Yoshimura feels strong paternal love for his child and will do anything in his might to protect her: He sought to hide his child in the 24th ward from V's eyes and became a substitute for the One-Eyed Owl in the 2nd ward attack on the CCG HQ to divert V's attention from his child. Yoshimura values life and shuns people and ghouls alike if they kill. Because of his ideology, in the third attack by "Owl" on the 2nd Ward Branch Office, and even in the CCG raid on Aogiri's 11th Ward Base, he did not kill anyone, only injuring those he attacked. Although he has forsaken killing since leaving V, Yoshimura is clearly aware of how his past actions have caused irreversible damage to others. As a result, Yoshimura sees himself as "evil" and is willing to accept death at the hands of his enemies should it ever happen. Despite this sense of self-loathing, he is still willing to kill in extremely desperate situations to protect those that are precious to him, such as his subordinates. ''Gowasu'' Gowasu (ゴワス Gowasu) is the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 and Zamasu's former master, serving as one of the supporting characters in Dragon Ball Super, particularly in Future Trunks Saga and Universal Survival Saga. As a Supreme Kai, he respects all living creatures, both good and bad. He is open at recognizing the proper place and role of the Supreme Kais, which are the Gods of Creation, is watching and caring for the balance of the universe, creating life without interfering directly with it, thus being neutral in their internal affairs. He also acknowledges that only the Gods of Destruction are allowed to judge and eliminate life in their respective jurisdiction while Supreme Kais observe and advise. He repeatedly tries telling his pupil Zamasu that mortals need to be raised and looked after when Zamasu asks if mortals would be better off destroyed, explaining that it is their purpose. Multiple times, Gowasu has shown frustration with Zamasu's behavior and reluctance, such as his silence after explaining their duties to mortals and his hostility towards Goku after being defeated by him. In the manga, it is shown that he is well-informed about the history from other Universes when he explained to Zamasu about how time travels started on Universe 12. He, along with other Supreme Kai, fear the power of Gods of Destruction, as when he comments on Goku's power rivaling Beerus', he apologizes when he sees it agitated Beerus. He also likes to make a joke every once in a while, showing he has a sense of humor. His personality stands in sharp contrast to that of Zamasu, in the understanding that gods are fallible to that of even the mortals. By the time Zamasu's scheme into assassinating Gowasu is exposed by Goku, Beerus, Whis and East Supreme Kai, Gowasu began to show regret in himself for choosing an apprentice without noticing the evil intent inside them foolishly. He is very reasonable to take his responsibility to fix his mistakes he had done. However, in the manga, he still sees good in Zamasu and therefore travels to the future to see him showing concern and respect for his former student despite everything he did. Once all Supreme Kais become known, Gowasu is further seen as an experienced, wise and possibly the elder among the Kais, not displaying negative traits like his peers and being very mature, as much so, if not more than even Khai, and he does not view Goku as evil or disrespectful to the gods, since he is the only deity outside Universe 6 and Universe 7 which actually knows him. When needing to find members for the Tournament of Power, he was very nervous about choosing the perfect team as he didn't want to repeat his mistake with Zamasu. It was during this time that Rumsshi noted Gowasu's greatest "weakness", which is his tenacity to overthink problems. From what was briefly seen, it seems Gowasu has a respectful relationship with Rumsshi as he acknowledged his observation and accepted the warriors Rumsshi selected. Unlike Rumsshi and the other deities whose warriors were defeated in the tournament, Gowasu did not get worked up and scold them. Instead, he would simply see as something that cannot be helped and thank them for their earnest effort. Unlike Roh, the Supreme Kai of Universe 9, Gowasu quietly accepted his fate as he, along with Rumsshi and their universe, were erased by Zeno and Future Zeno. Gowasu is later revived with the rest of Universe 10 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to restore the erased universes in the tournament. ''Elliot Baldwin Woodman'' Elliot Baldwin Woodman is a supporting character in Date A Live. Elliot is an elderly man of higher than 50 years of age who is Ratatoskr's Machinery's founder as well as Kotori's benefactor. He is described as good-natured and is the chairman of the Rounds. He seems blind since as all of the books within his library are written in Braille, yet after meeting Tohka in person he said "She really looked happy" rather than she sounded or she seemed happy. He receives respect from Kotori to the point that she wears her military uniform properly without her signature Chupa Chups lollipops. Seemingly, Elliott possesses authority over Kotori to the point in that being suggestive of appropriate action to take should the worse case happen after Shido manifested an Angel, Kotori replied that she would kill Shido. His secretary is Karen Nora Mathers, Ellen Mathers' (aka Adeptus 1 of DEM) older sister. In the past, Woodman founded DEM together with Westcott and Ellen. They caused the First Spirit to appear in the world, unintentionally caused the first spatial quake to occur. However, Woodman claims that he adores the First Spirit at first sight; realizing Westcott's disillusion goal causing Woodman to abandon DEM and formed Ratatoskr. At first, he was unwilling to resort to using Shido's power to seal the Spirits' mana inside his body for his goals, believing nothing good will come out of storing all that power in a single person. Yet, he was unsuccessful and theorized that a Sephira Crystal can only be extracted if all currently known Spirits have their mana stored into a single individual. Eventually, he was forced to use him as there was no other solution found. ''Shigeru Wajima'' Shigeru Wajima (輪島 繁 Wajima Shigeru) is a supporting character in Kamen Rider Wizard. He is the owner of Omokagedō, a skilled ring maker who created the Flame Ring. Initially, Wajima didn't make rings because of fear that he might get innocent people involved. But when Haruto came to him after receiving the Flame Ring from the White Wizard, Wajima's resolve was renewed and he began to offer his aid to Haruto by creating more Wizard Rings for him to use in his fight with the Phantoms. Wajima claims that the crafting on the rings depends on the resonance of the stones that he use, but he does not know what magic they are imbued with until they have been tested by Haruto. Shigeru Wajima is portrayed by Hisahiro Ogura (小倉 久寛 Ogura Hisahiro). ''Baelor I Targaryen'' Baelor I Targaryen, also known as Baelor the Blessed, Baelor the Beloved, and The Septon King (he was a septon in addition to being king) and also mockingly known as Baelor the Bamboozled, is a character from the A Song of Ice and Fire universe. He was the ninth member of the Targaryen dynasty to sit on the Iron Throne. He was by far the most pious of the Targaryen kings, and was also the most beloved. Baelor was not overtly evil, and was actually a kind-hearted gentle man, but he was also a fanatical zealot, and made many questionable decisions during his reign as king (such as imprisoning his own sisters), alienating many of his subjects. Like Maegor I Targaryen and Aegon IV Targaryen, Baelor doesn't physically appear in any of the A Song of Ice and Fire media, but he is mentioned in four of the novels and in the Dunk & Egg novella The Sworn Sword. The Great Sept of Baelor is named after him. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Pure Good Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Retired Heroes Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:Order of Flourish Category:Tragic Heroes Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Neutral Good Category:Team Witness members Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters who are smarter than they seem Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Magicians Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Honest Businessmen Category:Big Goods Category:Business Heroes Category:Sane Characters Category:Outcast Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Sonokinetic Characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Saved Souls Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Atoners Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapon Maker Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Pawns Category:Characters with a great sense of hearing Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Enforcer Category:Law Enforcement Category:Telepaths Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Bond Creator Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Nicest Characters